A Reason
by bunniPOP
Summary: Short, sweet, fluffy, and mushy. Dedicated to our favorite couple. [oneshot]


**A Reason  
Genre:** Romance  
**Author:** TrueGem, a.k.a. Avvie  
  
**A/N:** Haha. My first song fic :D Fear me! LOL I'll shut up now. Since Val writes the stories, I wanted to have a lil fic of mine too. I've been doing song writting hella lot lately, so I thought I'd post one here :] Oh yeah, they're about 18 - 19 years old here.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Urg I hate these things. CCS belongs to Clamp, that smart one. As for me, I only own this song.

* * *

They strolled along the dusty path under the moonlight, his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. She smiled faintly, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
_Can you feel the shivers when we're near each other?  
Can you feel the warmth when you hold my hand?  
Just tell me yes or no  
It's the only thing that I want to hear  
The love I feel for you that you don't even know..._  
  
"Want to go to back now?" he looked down at her striking emerald eyes. She nodded happily,and they headed towards her house. Stopping in front of her porch, her hands still in his, they looked at each other.  
  
_...It's here tonight, right here and now  
A cool night's breeze and a dark night's sky  
But don't tell me what I truly fear  
You're not just a guy  
You're not just a person  
You're a reason that I live for  
A reason I'm here..._  
  
She looked at him with longing and craving eyes... If only he knew. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked softly, caressing her cheek.  
  
"Just as long as you're on time," she smiled.  
  
_...This is the moment I've waited  
This is the moment I wanted  
With you by my side  
It's a dream come true  
A moment I yearned  
I thank you so much  
Can't love you enough  
A reason I'm here for..._  
  
"Look who's talking, little one," he grinned at her reaction, mischief sparkling in his amber eyes. She huffed and started to walk around the house. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him following her. _It always works..._  
  
_...Is there love here tonight, with you by my side?  
Or is it something else  
Something more special  
Something I've yearned for all this time?_  
  
"Oh, c'mon," he smirked. "Don't tell me that you're angry over such a little thing... little one..." She yelped and giggled when he grabbed her by the waist from behind, stopping by the pool.  
  
_...A tingling sensation  
When I hold onto you  
A special impression  
A sign that I love you  
You're a reason that I'm here  
A love so strong that I nearly fear  
Stronger when you're near...  
_  
"Let me go!" She tried with all her might and struggled against his grip. He kissed her temple and started tickling her. She burst out laughing, and with great effort, tried to fight out of his arms.  
  
_...This is the moment I've waited  
This is the moment I wanted  
With you by my side  
It's a dream come true  
A moment I yearned  
I thank you so much  
Can't love you enough  
A reason I'm here for..._  
  
"Wait - wait -" she choked out of her laughter, and they stumbled. "Oh no, oh no, we're gonna fa -" And with a huge splash, they fell into the water. She swam to the surface, gasping for breath.  
  
"This is all your fault!"  
  
_...I've been alone so long  
But since you've been my shadow  
I realized that you were the one I wanted all along..._  
  
"My fault?!" he chuckled. He got out of the pool and pulled her up. Looking into her deep emerald eyes, he stroked her long auburn hair before pulling her into a embrace. Their lips brushed before he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Sakura."  
  
_...This is the moment I've waited  
This is the moment I wanted  
With you by my side  
It's a dream come true  
A moment I yearned  
I thank you so much  
Can't love you enough  
A reason I'm here for  
A reason I'm here for  
A reason..._  
  
Sakura ran her fingers through his wet and messy hair as the kiss deepened.  
  
"I love you too, my little wolf."

* * *

**A/N:** -maniac laughter- HAHAHAHAHA! Fini :] I'm still working on my song writting skills, the words suck if you don't hear the notes and beat and all that.  
  
As for Our Lives and When I Become Me, I'm not updating them until school starts, which is in 5 days. I just thought about uploading this :)  
  
'Til next time,  
  
_- TrueGem_


End file.
